Warehouse of Intrigue
by DarkChevron
Summary: The Girls end up in a Strange Warehouse with no recollection of how they got there. Where's pudding and What does this strange Voice want from them. Warning: Yuri, Lemon etc... Basically very adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew – The warehouse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in this Fanfic except Syaoron Michaels. However all the events in this story have been my complete own ideas so please don't steal them.

------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up slowly. She lifted her head up off of the, cold metal floor, and tried to open her eyes. The room she was in was dark and metal. Although she couldn't see anything, she could tell it was metal by the water dips echoing. Where was she? How did she get here? Where were her friends?

She sat up on the floor and looked around her, her cat like eyes getting used to the dark a lot quicker than most eyes would. Gradually she counted three bodies lying on the floor and it took her a while to react. She stood up and hurried to them, looking for who it was. Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro lay still in front of her although alive, as there breathing was quite audible in the room.

"MINT! LETTUCE! ZAKURO! WAKE UP!" Ichigo shouted. The echo came back to strengthen the words she had just shouted at her friends and gradually they all stirred. Mint stood up with a groan at Ichigo but it was soon snatched back as the realization of where they were accured to her.

"Where are we?" Lettuce asked bemused as it was quite obvious the others hadn't adjusted to the dark quiet yet.

"What happened to us?" Mint added

Suddenly, and without any warning the lights of the dark room came on, much to the four girls shock. Again Ichigo squinted at the room as her eyes adjusted and this time the room came into focus clearly.

It was a large concrete room with metal rafters over head. A small section was, from what Ichigo could tell, a swimming pool. Over in a corner stood a large scratching post and in another, a grassy patch with a tree and bushes. Obviously the room had been designed for some purpose and Ichigo could only hazard a guess that it was something to do with them.

"Welcome." Sounded a large booming voice overhead. The girls looked around bemused as they tried to find its source in the echoing room. "Welcome Tokyo Mews" It said again. Ichigo's eyes fixed on a large mirror hanging from a wall the other side of the room by the grass.

"What's happening?" Shouted a very annoyed sounding Zakuro, "Why are we here?"

"Patients my little wolf, all will be revealed soon." came the reply. "But first you must eat. I'm sure your all extremely hungry"

Now that he mentioned it Ichigo was very hungry. How long had they been out? An hour? A day? A week? It hardly mattered though; all that mattered was that they had been abducted.

Suddenly in the corner was a metal door slid open and on it came out some assorted dishes. The girls ran over to it and examined it closer. The contents were a very odd variety. Fish, Meat, and some other foodstuff which Ichigo couldn't identify. What was this, some sought of experiment? A lab?

"Now allow me to explain what is happening." Came the voice again as the girls looked up from their food, bewildered. "This old warehouse has been converted into what you see by me, Syaoron Michaels."

"What for?" Cried Mint, fuming.

"Why for you?" the reply was. "This whole area is yours. Each area suited to your individual needs. But…" he added with a pause.

"But what?" Mint screamed still angry as could be.

"Well I want something in return." He said with an evil tone of voice

"What?" Said Mint slightly more nervouse.

"I would like some pleasure from you girls!"

There was a long pause whilst the four looked at each other before Ichigo finally said, "What kind of pleasure?"

"Sexual!"

------------------------------------

Wow what's that about. This is my first Fanfic and only my first chapter. Any advice would be appreciated. All will soon be explained though so don't email me for plot spoilers. I'm hoping to be writing fanfics of both an explicit and non explicit nature a lot so please rate and review

If you want the next chapter PLEASE Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – All play and no work

"Now if each of you would look on your backs you will see a band aid." The girls pulled up there shirts and sure enough under each of there bras was a bandage. "Before we brought you in off the street we had to examine you. Since you've been fused with red data animal DNA, your DNA has become more susceptible and as a consequence, we were able to install some fail safes into this little game were gonna be playin' for a while." There was a pause and then "Ichigo please take off your skirt and shirt."

"WHAT! NO!" screamed Ichigo disgusted at the thought.

"Your call," Came the reply, and then all of a sudden Ichigo collapsed to the floor in agony. Her tail and ears suddenly popped out. "Do you wanna try it again?"

Reluctantly Ichigo took off her shirt and slowly unbuttoned her skirt. She now stood in her underwear mostly naked. Her tail stuck out of her panties and revealed a small portion of her butt. The others looked away but then the voice came again. "Very good. Now remove your panties."

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted again

"Do you want to push your luck?"

"What more can you do to me?" She said thoroughly annoyed at the gall of this stranger. Suddenly, for the second time, Ichigo collapsed to the floor again in pain. The others ran over to aid her but there was nothing they could do. The little Kitten lay in Mints hands as the underwear that Ichigo had been wearing lay around them. Ichigo meowed in Mints hand not happy at being held.

"As you can see I have complete control over you. I can force you to change into mew form, animal form and can even rewrite your DNA completely. But all these are extremely painful as Ichigo will probably tell you when she returns to normal."

"Change her back!" Lettuce shouted "Please Change her back!"

"As you wish."

Ichigo reappeared with Mints hands around her waist, the only problem being she was completely nude. Mint quickly took her hands of Ichigo's cold skin and the other three looked away as Ichigo scrambled for her cloths.

"I wouldn't get those if I were you," came the voice again and suddenly Ichigo fell to the floor for the third time. Her ears and tail popped out and she lay in Pain on the floor. "One of you take the cloths and put them by the door where the food came from."

Lettuce obeyed half heartedly as her friend was still naked on the floor, squirming in pain. She placed the cloths by the door and stepped away as it quickly opened and a hook grabbed them and pulled them in, closing afterwards.

Ichigo stopped squirming but didn't stand as she was still naked.

"Please stand Ichigo" came another order and Ichigo obeyed not wishing for the pain again. Her friends still stood looking away. Suddenly a section of wall slid away and a bed was pushed forward. "Please lay on the bed" Ichigo didn't like where this was going.

"Mint. Please go over to Ichigo lying on the bed." Mint obeyed trying not to look at her naked companion. "Now spank her" Mint looked disgusted but looked at Ichigo's face which simple looked as if it was all right. Ichigo new the pain and wished that no one would go through it for her sake. Mint placed her hand on the bed as Ichigo spread her legs and mint brought her hand down on her booty. Slowly she began to pick up pace and Ichigos skin began to turn pink. Ichigo felt weird as a liquid began to run down her legs. Mint continued although she hated every minute of it.

"GOOD!" Came the voice with a little too much satisfaction. "Now I want mint to lye on the bed." Mint obeyed as Ichigo got up and stood in front of her "Now Ichigo, reach into her panties and feel her pussy."

Ichigo lowered her hand to Mints skirt and pulled it down. She reached into Mints panties and Felt her hairy pussy. She ran her finger up and down it slowly rubbing her around. Mints face showed mixed emotions. She looked half as if she was enjoying it and half as if she would never speak to Ichigo again. "AHH that's beautiful. Now lay on mint Ichigo. But keep going."

Ichigo Obeyed "Now take off her shirt and bra." Ichigo obeyed so there a topless mint lay under a naked Ichigo and her slit being massaged. "Now I want a BIG kiss." Ichigo slowly moved her face to Mints and they kissed. "More Passion!" Mint suddenly wrapped her arms around Ichigo who returned, with a little surprise, her free arm and began to massage harder.

Mint began to moan and Ichigo felt strange. Mint lifted her head and suddenly threw Ichigo beside her, who bewildered, stopped massaging. "No keep going!" she screamed as she ripped her skirt and panties off completely she sucked Ichigo's nipples and then placed her hand on Ichigo's hairy vagina. Ichigo suddenly felt weird. She'd never had an orgasm before and now as it happened she knew exactly what Mint was feeling. She was overwhelmed and her mind went blank. All she could think about was pleasure and she and mint were rolling around on the Bed.

"STOP IT. THEY SHOULDN'T BE ENJOYING IT THAT MUCH! WHAT MORE HAVE YOU DONE TO US!" screamed Zakuro disgusted at the two obviously enjoying it now.

"Again I've been playing with you. You all have had chemicals injected into you that do a number of things. One is that you won't get pregnant. Two is your DNA is malleable, as your probably be aware. And the Third for extra fun means that you addicted to sexual pleasure and that is Ten times better. Of course this does have a side effect. It means that after your first experience you will become Lesbians."

Zakuro looked shocked as she looked back at her two friends giggling, and playing with each other like some sought of game but moaning like no tomorrow.

Mint suddenly jumped on Ichigo and stared licking her nipples. Ichigo threw her head back and groaned as the other hand had just sped up with the massaging. Then she threw Mint off and kneeled on all fours and meowed. Slowly she licked mints leg and brought herself up Mint like a cat stalking its pray, like she was. She brought her mouth two Mints Vagina and licked around it before massaging it with her tongue and lapping up all the liquid. Mint was in fits of pleasure and was moaning harder and harder. She then pulled Ichigo onto her and moved her chest around so there breasts were rubbing together and then began to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo collapsed on Mint and rubbed her pussy around Mints.

"STOP IT" Zakuro and Lettuce shouted pulling the girls off each other. They struggled to try and get back together but to no avail. Then they caught each others eye and they smiled an evil grin as they looked back to there captors holding there naked bodies to the bed.

------------------------------------

I had a lot of fun writing this but it did take me a while. Please tell me what you think and any recommendations for the plot, and outcome. I haven't finished writing yet so be patient

If you want the next chapter PLEASE Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo looked at the computer tired. He'd been working non stop for the past 24 hours. Akasaka-san came in through the door slowly holding a tray.

"You've been at it for a whole day non stop," He said calmly looking at Ryo furiously typing. "Maybe you ought to stop and take a drink. I can take it from here."

"I cant stop looking for them. If they've gone missing its my fault."

"No not true."Akasaka replied gently. "And anyway, you cant work your best if your tired. Get some rest."

"Maybe your right," Ryo said rubbing his eyes, he had been working pretty hard. He stood up and accepted a drink from Keichero who then sat down and began working. As he left the officer and went upstairs he suddenly realized how tired he was. He proceeded to his room and without even getting changed, fell asleep on his bed,

_-: MEANWHILE :-_

Syaoron spun around in his chair and yawned. It was late and he'd spent most of the day prepping the girls for when they awoke. He snapped his fingers and leant back in his chair whilst the nearby door slid open.

Moments later, Pudding walked into the room, wearing nothing but an apron and maids headdress, carrying a tray with a single glass of wine on it. The look on her face was dejected and tired and she'd obviously been crying from the red around her eyes. Syaoron smiled, obviously amused by the young girls plight.

"Cheer up pudding. If you had been older you would have been down their with your friends, but instead you're up here with me. Between you and me I think you got the better deal." He smirked. Taking the glass from the tray he swirled it, before taking a sip. "That's lovely my dear. You may go." Pudding said nothing but bowed her head. Turning she headed for the door, allowing Syaoron a clear view of her completely exposed back. He was not a paedophile, else she would be sharing a similar fate as her friends, but he wasn't going to let her off easily either. He was quite happy for her humiliation to be just that for the time being, and she was serving a useful purpose for him at the same time.

The girls in the chamber on the other hand sat in a corner all together. They had no idea what had happened to them, how much time had passed or what had become of pudding or the others. They sat in silence, naked, with their meagre meal placed to one side, hardly being touched.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Lettuce finally asked. She didn't move her gaze from the single spot on the floor and no one around her moved their eyes to meet her. "I don't want to stay here forever."

"No one does Lettuce." Mint replied. The section of floor they had chosen to sit on was the grassy section, and from what Mint could tell, was partially fake. It felt real but didn't seem to bend properly and she figured that perhaps the indoor aspect required that it be altered in some way. He thoughts were interrupted as she heard a moan from beside her.

Ichigo, who had been particularly quiet, was rubbing herself in her private parts. She didn't seem to notice she was doing it as she continued to stare absently. Another small moan and another, and the girls turned to see Ichigo begin to masterbate. It was a slow transition and likely Ichigo didn't even notice she was doing it. She slowly inserted two fingers and closed her eyes, not even realizing what she was doing and in what company she was doing it. Mint couldn't avert her eyes as she stared at her friends dripping pussy. The other girls were so shocked that they too kept quiet. Ichigo kept going, pleasuring herself more and more. She leant her head back and started to work on her modest breasts simultaneously. She felt like she was dreaming, like she couldn't stop, and that nothing else mattered. There was no feeling of reality, of embarrassment, of her friends watching her get herself off. Her breath quickened, as did her actions as with a loud cry she arched her back and orgasmed, squirting fluids from her soaked snatch.

She panted and breathed heavily, a warm smile on her face as she brought herself back to the position she was in before, opening her eyes to meet her friend's faces staring back at her. A look of horror washed over her at the realization of what she had just unknowingly done. They all said nothing and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"The drugs are beginning to affect us" Zakuro said calmly as she stood from the circle. She stepped away from them and walked further into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Lettuce asked.

"To the bathroom." She replied with a growl. "would you care to watch?" she added scowling. The others all snapped their heads away. It was getting too weird and they needed to do something quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"You won't get away with this." Pudding said, her high pitched young voice trembling with anger. She'd been standing at Syaoron's side as he talked to himself about his general plans and the science he was performing. He'd been working all morning and had had Pudding stand nearby in case he needed anything. She still wore the revealing apron but had become more accustom to wearing it in his presence. She was young and didn't know the joys of the adult female body but she still felt uncomfortable when she found Syaoron staring at her most private of areas. She always been told to never show it to anyone, but she had no choice. She'd tried at first to be modest, to fight him, but it was no use. He kept her more as a pet than anything. She severed him, was on call to attend his every whim. If she failed or showed even the slightest resistance he painfully force her to transform, causing him to stare more, watching the half naked monkey girls tail swish as she did her work. He knew he could do more, and didn't want to tempt him.

Syaoron sat up and stretched, looking around the lab. "We have a big evening this evening Pudding." He said absent mindedly, ignoring her previous comment. They both knew she was in no position to talk back to him but he liked to see her try, if nothing else so he could reprimand her later. "Your friends are going to get there first taste of what else we have in store..." he trailed off as the door to the lab slid open and a loud shout rang through.

"DADDY!" said the young boy as he ran through the place to hug Syaoron. The embrace was quick but heartfelt and Pudding stood confused, not knowing who this boy was. He was small, probably a little younger than she was, and his dirty blonde hair matched his 'daddy's' perfectly.

"Lee! How are you?" Syaoron replied with a warm smile. Pudding could only guess that this boy, Lee, was their heartless captives son?

"Fine! Is this her?" He asked as he turned to Pudding. Syaoron smiled. Evidently this was another aspect of Pudding's fate he had kept secret from her.

"Yes Lee, this is her. She'll be living with us for a while, helping Daddy with his work." Lee paced around Pudding, and instantly her embarrassment returned. He reached for her apron and she figited to try and deter him, but a stern look from Syaoron made her think better of it. Lee lifted up the apron and stared at Pudding's vagina. If he'd been looking at her face he'd have seen her go bright red but she could do nothing but let him inspect her. "I've never seen a girl naked before. Is this how they pee?" He asked. The naivety of his comment made Syaoron chuckle.

"Why don't you ask her?" He said and Lee spun to look Pudding in the face. She nodded gently and tried to conceal her embarrassment. Lee nodded in amazement at this revolution before returning his attention to the young girls' snatch. He reached his hand out to touch it before Syaoron caught him. "Now son, you have lots of homework to do I'm sure. Run along!" he barked. A dejected look on Lee's face showed he was about to argue but he decided against it when he met his fathers eyes. He left the room and pudding stood there. "Get used to him being around, Pudding, you'll be serving him as often as me."

_-: MEANWHILE :-_

"_I've been trying to lock onto the red data signal. Its sporadic. I can't seem to pin down its location, or its carrier." Akasaka said as he hunched over the screen. Ryo placed his hand on his shoulder and leant in for a closer look. _

"_The signal is warped, misshaped. Like someone has put it through a blender. Its permanently on but not coherent, peaking at random intervals." Ryo added. It made no sense. Without a strong clean signal they couldn't pin down the girls. "keep working at it. I'm going to head out and see what the word on the street is. This doesn't seem like the work of the aliens."_


	5. Chapter 5

The lights raised slightly on the stage and the small crowd that had gathered hushed and turned to see their host stand and address them.

"Gentlemen" he began, not needing any amplification or raised voice for the small group before him. "I've invited you here today to witness the fruits of my labour. Call it a hobby if you will. You've all been invited personally, and for obvious reasons, but many of you don't know why. I shall soon reveal this to you in due course, never you mind that, but before I do I wish to lay down some ground rules." He spoke with confidence, as if he'd given this speech a thousand times, as perhaps a tour guide at some theme park. "Firstly, you are welcome back here anytime, but I ask that you do so singly and make extra care that you're not followed." His eyes flashed quite sternly for a moment but they all knew that secrecy was of paramount concern here. "Secondly, you all deposit electronics at the front where they can be kept off the grid. And finally touching or abusing will not be tolerated without my express permission. Anyone found breaking any of these rules will be subject to my whim, and as these ladies will tell you gentlemen that's not the most pleasant thing in the world." He paused to let this all sink in and for the chuckles from the one or two who knew what was coming to die down.

"Gentlemen, without further ado, I present: The Warehouse!" The blind behind him lifted and lighting was raised on the stage and its stairs, inviting the room's occupants up to the new 'viewing gallery' and the sights down below. Many eyes' widened at the view below. Four girls, unclothed, were wandering about, though not quite frolicking in the different areas of the strange room. They looked like caged animals, going about their business, not noticing the staring eyes above, but whether or not this was because of the one way mirror or because they simply didn't care was uncertain. A couple were taking a swim, another two were deep in conversation, walking about, presenting an excellent view of their bodies as they did so.

No one said much for a moment until one man turned to Syaoron and asked, "Is that it? Some exotic kidnapping?" Syaoron turned back with a smile and replied "oh no, my good sir, it's more than that. Those girls down there, are the Tokyo mew mews". An audible gasp was let out and many hurriedly turned their gaze back to the occupants of the warehouse. "Gentlemen," He continued with an evil grin, "let the fun begin!".

Mint and Zakuro bathed in the water. They'd been at hot springs before, and they adult enough to think little of this. Their conversation was nothing special either, and the dull nature of it was helping to calm them down, keep them sane. Ichigo and lettuce too walked about the room, taking in some of the wildlife in their prison. With Ichigo's earlier exploits, the nudity had become dramatically less of an apparent issue and instead they were scouting for any flaws or hidden joints they could exploit to possibly find an exit.

Suddenly all four stopped as their bodies were overcome with heat. Each of their animal features became exposed and they all went red from heat.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce cried as she reached to her friend for support. Ichigo fell with her and both ended up on their needs panting. Ichigo's hands migrated south to the source of the heat, and she found the familiar source of the horniness.

"It's Syaoron!" She gasped to Lettuce, but audible enough for Mint and Zakuro to hear. They were having their own problems as well, with both now on their backs in the shallows of the water, now beginning the show for the viewing gallery above. Closing her eyes, mint began to rub, slowly at first but quicker soon, as she attempted to relieve the heat building in her loins. Zakuro clawed her way to shore hoping to resist as long as possible but was overcome and soon began masturbating, this time on all fours. Lettuce and Ichigo sat together, furiously pumping away. Ichigo let out soft meows as her tail flicked about. Lettuce began rubbing her breasts with her free hand hoping to bring herself and the ordeal to its climax quicker. Not long later Mint could be heard squealing with pleasure as she arched her back, her juices flowing into the water. Lettuce and Ichigo were not long to follow, both orgasming at about the same time and collapsing on each other. Zakuro held out longer, but waving her ass and tail in the air, finally succumbed and collapsed onto her front.

All 4 gasped for their breath as the heat subsided. Syaoron had mercifully let them only have the short session of fun for now, he wanted to ensure his party would return in the future. Back up the top the party now began to mingle and socialise, with a few retiring to the lavatories for their own respite. Syaoron coughed again and announced "Gentlemen, that concludes the entertainment portion of our show, I hope you'll stay for drinks." And with that signalled the door to the kitchen.

Pudding entered in her less than appropriate maids apron and carrying a drinks tray. Grins appeared around the room and Pudding froze, terrified of the crowd until Syaoron piped up "Gentlemen I do hope you remember our prior agreement. Pudding here is to provide drinks, nothing more." Grudgingly the men all acknowledged but this didn't make pudding feel any less of a target. As she walked round handing out drinks she could feel there eyes fizated on her exposed back and she couldn't bare it. Each time she retreated into the kitchen she was deliberately slow, but amove all else she feared what syaoron might do to her if she failed to reappear.

Syaoron grinned as his plans began to be realized. He glanced down at his panting victims, there exploits visible around there crotches, and laughed quietly to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo woke to an uneasy feeling. She'd been sleeping on her side in the grassy area, the softest part of the warehouse she and the other girls found themselves in. She opened her eyes hoping it had been a bad dream, albeit quite erotic. Alas there was no such joy and she was greeted by the sleeping and stark forms of her friends. She wanted to cry, but had shed more than enough tears already and knew not to wake the others.

She rose quietly and rubbed her eyes in the cat like manner she always did. She gazed around and noticed the Zakuro was absent from the group. She glanced about and caught glimpse of her standing across the other side of the room with her back to them.

"You're probably not old enough to be used to people undressing you with their eyes, are you Ichigo?" She said not turning to greet her friend. "It's something that you get used to, something that comes with maturity, or the lack there-of, from the people around you." Her tone was cold and she kept her eyes locked on the same spot. Ichigo darted her eyes back and forth from Zakuro to the point on the wall where she was staring, trying to work out what exactly was holding her attention. "After a while, Ichigo, a woman develops a sixth sense about it. She knows when a guy is staring at her ass, when he has more on his mind than the conversation, when his camera 'accidentally' goes off..." her voice trailed off and she raised her gaze to the window up top. "...and right now we have a lot of people staring at our asses."

~: A Little Earlier :~

Pudding froze as a cold feeling ran up her spine. The hand had been no doubt holding one of the many iced drinks she'd be passing around and as it gripped the cheeks of her ass she froze terrified. The man lifted her skirt slightly to get a better feel and Pudding squirmed. In the excitement she dropped the tray of drinks, allowing them to crash to the floor with a clatter that brought the attention of the entire room. Pudding just stood as the man continued to squeeze and wriggle under her skirt. She was powerless to stop him.

As quickly as it had started, the hand was snatched away. Syaoron stood glaring, a look of rage fresh on his face. The guest, whom had taken the liberty with pudding now writhed again but this time from the pain that having his wrist held by Syaoron was causing. "How dare you" Syaoron spoke clearly and slowly.

"You put on that wonderful show and have this cute girl walk around with no underwear and then expect us not to sample the buffet" He spat in retort.

"I expect you to follow my instructions. Pudding is underage, and you're actions are sick and depraved. I will not tolerate people taking liberties with my property, especially ones that put the well being of the girls or staff in jeopardy." A quick jerk of the arm and the man was on the floor. Two men in black suits helped pick him up but instead of letting go, maintained there grip and began to pull him.

"Hey wait" He shouted as the men escorted him from the room. "Where are you taking me." He screamed.

"Gentlemen let that be a lesson. Pudding, is as I said, off limits. The punishment for breaking any of my rules is harsh but fair. Mr Gibson will get to leave this building in a few days, but he will regret his actions for the rest of his life, of that you have my word." The last part seemed almost directed at Pudding, who stood dumbfounded by the whole thing. She bent to pick the glass but was stopped by Syaoron who simply motioned for her to return to the kitchen.

She entered and stood, fighting back the tears. Why had it turned out like this? Ichigo and the others caged like animals, herself the pet and servant of a debaucherous man, men constantly staring at her semi naked body! She sobbed into the towel nearby not knowing what to do. The door opened slowly and Syaoron entered. He paused looking at her, taking in the site of her.

"Come Pudding, your going back to your room. You've been through enough tonight." He said matter-of-factly. Truth be told he was fighting to let know emotion show at all but with a son of his own, he found it difficult not to sympathise. The walked along the hallway, Pudding by his side rather than two steps behind, until they reached her door. It was sturdy but the room rather plain, with a bed, a toilet in the corner next to the sink. The door had a window in it but the paint and the furniture inside rather made it seem more homely than the prison which is so obviously was. Pudding sat, for the first time now truly letting it all out. Again Syaoron fought to not say anything. He almost sat down with her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He hung about at the door as she cried before finally compelling himself to go.

"Good Night Pudding" He said as the door closed with a cold metallic clunk.


	7. Chapter 7

Pudding didn't really sleep. She lay on the bed, facing the door. Her eyes were wide open and she couldn't bring herself to relax enough to sleep. The room was cold and she shivered. She could wrap herself in the blanket, but the thought just never crossed her mind. The whole ordeal was too much for her, but she could only imagine what the other girls were going through. Paraded around like that for the amusement of those old men, that was too much of an ordeal. Why was she spared that fate? Syaoron said it was because she was too young, but she didn't really know if that truly mattered to him that much. All these thoughts swirled about her head, further adding to her insomnia. It wasn't until a noise disturbed her that she realized how deep her thoughts had been.

A padding echoed through the cell and Pudding sat up on her bed to better listen. It was coming from the corridor outside, growing louder. It sounded like footsteps, but it wasn't morning yet. They were also too soft, not the clumpy shoes that Syaoron had been wearing, but instead the sounded like bare feet. Who could it have been?

The noise stopped as the unknown person halted outside the cell door. Pudding's curiosity was piqued as the bolt was slid across and the handled lowered. It was done slowly, not making the loud sound it did before, and pudding why whoever it was didn't want any noise. The heavy door was slowly pushed forward allowing the light from the corridor to flow in more than the tiny window had allowed.

It was Lee. He stood there with an innocent look on his face and smiled casually to Pudding, as if he'd done no more than knocked on her door at home. "Oh good, your awake!" He said as he stepped in and glanced around, carefully taking a moment to make sure no one else was in the corridor. Pudding stood, confused and bewildered. "Come on, I want to show you around a bit more." He said. He beckoned for her to come and, not knowing any better, Pudding followed.

He led her out into the corridor, grabbing her wrist and towing her along behind him. Pudding said nothing and simply followed. She got the impression he didn't want his father to find out about this, and neither did she. He began to show her around the place. The facility wasn't an awful lot bigger than what she'd already seen, though Lee took her through the lab, kitchen, show room and some of the storage rooms that she'd only seen bits of. There were the living quarters aswell and Lee let her glance through the door. He didn't want to go in with her for fear of waking Syaoron. All this time he babbled away like the excited child he was and pudding began to feel more and more relaxed about him. She didn't sense any of the malice that his father exhibited.

The tour came to an end rather soon however and Lee offered to get them a late night snack. Pudding broke a rather small and half hearted smile and nodded. It was the first time she'd smiled since she got here, and she didn't even realize it. They sat down on the counter, to eat. Pudding shuddered as she felt the cold surface touch her bare skin, whilst Lee, who was wearing regular pyjama's, didn't even notice.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Pudding finally asked, after fighting to say something for quite a while. Lee stopped and looked at her, putting his snack down on the side.

"I want us to be friends." He said simply. Had pudding been in her normal environment she'd have jumped at the opportunity but here, after everything that had happened, she genuinely didn't know what to do.

"Friends?" She simply stuttered in response.

"Friends!" Lee replied. "I'm not allowed to leave this building, so I don't have any other friends. I'd love for you and me to be friends." His words were innocent, and sincere. He smiled at her, meaning exactly what he said. Pudding couldn't really believe it, it was all so overwhelming, and she did the first thing that came naturally to her; She cried.

She sobbed away, and Lee pulled her close to him, not really sure how best to comfort her. "Don't cry Pudding, it's all right." He comforted her, but this only made it worse. He was genuinely being kind to her. " She fought to hold back the tears as she looked him in the eyes. "If you keep crying, Daddy will wake up and find us." He added, still with the grin on his face. Pudding instantly tried to calm down, knowing that he had a point. She fought back the tears and sobs, but still felt the emotion of it all weigh heavily on her.

"I'm sorry" she finally said after a pause for what seemed like ever.

"It's okay. I cry sometimes too. You're the first person I've ever met my age." Pudding was amazed. Lee wasn't the person she had assumed him to be.

"Why?" She simply asked, hoping to better understand him. Lee took a deep breath and sighed.

"Daddy says it's not safe for me outside. I have a heart condition and he says that bad men could take me away and hurt me." The irony of Syaoron fearing kidnapping did not escape Pudding but she kept quite. "If I get taken away from Daddy, then I won't be able to have my medicine, and bad things could happen. So he makes me stay here with him." Syaoron clearly had enemies which only made Pudding curios about what exactly he did. Lee seemed genuine though, innocent, unwise to the real world. It was odd being around him.

"I'm hoping we can be Friends?" He added as he turned back to her. "I like spending time with you. We should meet up like this every night." He added. Pudding smiled again. She was genuinely pleased with this idea, and she didn't know why.

"I'd like that" she replied simply. A smile stretched across Lee's face from ear to ear and he grabbed her hand and jumped up and down with excitement.

"Really?" He almost shouted. He caught himself and spun round in silence to see if he could hear Syaoron rousing. After a few tense moments he turned back to her with a sigh.

"Daddy will want you back in your room." He said dejectedly. Clearly he didn't quite grasp the concept of the cell but Pudding was more dejected about leaving him than returning to the cell.

Slowly the two snuck back to the corridor that pudding's room was located on. Lee stood by the door as Pudding stood by the bed. "Thanks for being my friend." He said to her as she simply smiled her response. "Can I ask one more thing?"

Pudding nodded and he leant forward again to whisper in her ear. "Can I see where you pee from again?" Pudding was a bit surprised, but she'd been walking around in the short skirt all day so she felt no embarrassment now. She slowly lifted the front of the skirt to allow Lee a clear view as he had earlier. "Wow!" was all he said and Pudding blushed. "Tell me more about it tomorrow, ok?" He added before closing and locking the door behind him.

Pudding lay on the bed, and smiled. It wasn't long before she fell completely asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Mint shuddered as she stood in front of Syaoron. He smiled at her discomfort, letting his eyes dart across her young body. He took every curve, every blemish or imperfection, the outline of every muscle, into his memory, burning it there for later viewing, though he could walk down and see her any time.

She was naked, something that was almost taken for granted at this point, but he'd taken liberties. She had been decorated with body paint across her arms, legs, stomach, torso and back. The patterned swirls danced across her, wrapping their way around each and every inch of skin until they each stopped in their own unique flourish. Syaoron had enjoyed every single moment the two had spent together painting it. Mint had awoken to find herself standing in the room. Her arms had been tied above her to a chain from the ceiling, and Syaoron had spent a good few minutes walking around her, inspecting her, planning what he would do with his decoration brushes and paint. She'd screamed, she'd cried, but he was undeterred. Surprisingly for Mint, he hadn't once touched her inappropriately, though inappropriate was all relative at this point. His brushes and the paint had been his own focus. At one point he'd taken out a small razor and, as gently and calmly as he had done all along, made sure she was completely hairless. Mint had said nothing, resigned to her fate, and not wanting the razor to slip or catch her.

She stood before him now, free of her restraints, a decorated vision of beauty. The patterns were exquisite, with blue's and silvers, matte and sparkles, all combining in a way that suggested Syaoron had real talent as an artist. He stood watching her, before handing her a final piece to complete the ensemble: A Mask. It was quite possibly the loveliest mask Mint had ever laid eyes upon. Rhinestones adorned the outline and he colours faded and played across the bejeweled surface making its radiance beyond compare. It didn't take Mint much encouragement at this point to adorn the mask, making the whole vision before Syaoron perfectly complete. She couldn't run, couldn't fight back. She knew what he'd do if she tried to. She stood before him, holding herself tall, fighting the urge to cover herself. She was a dancer, and a proud one at that, and she wasn't going to be overcome because of the actions of one man.

Syaoron took it all in, every single inch. His eyes followed the patterns up her body, around the cure of her breasts, the soft skin of her shoulders, the muscles of her thighs, the folds of her now perfect womanhood. He was visibly excited, but he wasn't going to cross that line, not yet anyway.

"Mint my dear, you are truly a sight to behold." He exclaimed as he walked to the only door in and out of the room.

"Let's just get this over with, You Perv!" She spat turning to face her back to him. He chuckled, as he approached the door.

"Not quite yet my little canary, the show hasn't yet begun." The door closed ominously behind him, leaving Mint to stand, naked save for the art and the mask. She could hear clearer now as the echo of the door died down. There was murmuring, and shuffling, behind one of the walls. Many people were gathered, many were talking. It reminded her of her time back stage at her recitals. The endless waiting for the music to strike up and the audience to settle down before she could go on. It was then, to her horror that she heard the announcement.

"Gentlemen. Thank you all for coming. I've just confirmed that tonight's star attraction is now ready, so I shan't keep you all. Performing for you the very routine she won the regional ballet competition this year with, I present the exquisitely beautiful and fabulously talent member of the Tokyo Mew Mew's, Mint!"

Horror filled Mint as she backed away from the wall. She stood not daring to move, as a rumble signified something large at work. The wall she'd be pressed against began to slide into two, revealing a bright set of spot lights and a large stage. For the first time Mint could see the Audience, a collection of Men, ranging in size, shape and age, and each one looking at her. The center of the room sat Syaoron, watching as Mint instantly covered herself at the revelation of the large Male presence.

The sounds of her ballet piece began slowly to emanate from the nearby speakers, confirming that Syaoron had peeked into enough of her life to know her exact talents and dancing history. It made her sick to her stomach. Syaoron noted her hesitation.

"Of course, if she's got stage fright, we may have to have one of our audience member's stay behind and give her a bit of one to one tuition on proper stage etiquette."

Mint's eyes widened with horror at the very thought, and listened to the woops and hollers of the assembled group of men. She was not going to let that dirty group lay a single hand on her.

She stood upright, letting her hands fall to her side. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to ignore the audience, being so drastically different from her normal, respectful group. Her painted body glistened under the stage lighting, dancing off the paleness of her skin and the reflected highlights. She knew where all the men were looking. Her meager breasts protruded in front of her, nipples hard from the cool air in the room, and her womanhood, naked and bare as the day she was born, was not remotely hidden. Each and every man in the room had his eyes fixed on her, and she was silently begging for God to have mercy and strike her down right there.

The first movement of the piece continued at Mint raised her arms. She felt the air move around her as she lifted herself onto her toes, pirouetting before falling into demi plié. The crowds noise rose higher in fever as she pranced and leapt about. It wasn't her best performance by a long shot. She had no shoes, no warm up, no mental preparedness, but she danced. She was not going to fail now. The music rose and fell, and she along with it, mimicking the colours that she comforted herself by thinking were at least a partial cover for her complete nudity. The mask was still resting on her cheekbones, and through it she glanced occasionally to keep her balanced and to catch a glimpse of Syaoron. She could tell he was enjoying himself, but something told her there was something far deeper to this whole thing.

Finally the dance came to an end, and with it Mint took her bow. She held it, staring at her feet, allowing her breast to hang below her. Strangely there was an applause, though not quite of the grandeur she was used to. She looked up to see some of the men standing, signaling their admiration, though many were doing so in other ways that sadly made their hands less available, but also meant Mint wasn't the only one exposed to the crowd. Watching what they were doing however this fact was of little comfort.

She expected some other menial task, a parade or a lap dance, and looked to Syaoron with Anger and confusion. Strangely he just smiled at her, and casually signaled for the doors to close. The crowd sighed but Syaoron kept eye contact with Mint until the doors to the room came between them. He smiled the whole time, and Mint just stood, hypnotized by the mans gaze.

With a slam the doors closed, and she was alone in the room again, listening to the sounds of the audience she'd just paraded naked in front of, dying down to the soft murmur she'd known several minutes earlier. What was Syaoron up to.

**So I bet you guys thought you'd never see this story again did you? Truth be told I have no idea what compelled me to pick this up again, nor where the hell this chapter came from. It hardly compares to the opening chapter I wrote god knows how many years ago, but hopefully should bring a smile to those of you who've been on this Stories Alert list for years. The number of reviews and PM's I've received asking about this has been overwhelming, and went a long way to convincing me to pick it up and write some more for it, so please, if you want to see more of this send me your encouragement. With such a difference in writing styles from the me that began this I don't know if this or potential chapters will fit the flow in quite the same way so any help and feedback I get is always appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zakuro had awoken in much the same manner as Mint had done, though unbeknownst to her, as they'd all been knocked out at the same time, and so hadn't seen or heard from Mint, and knew nothing of the little show she'd performed for their captor. She had found herself tied to the ceiling, her arms aching from the strain, and the restraints digging into her ankles and wrists. She couldn't move more than a wriggle, and even that was painful. Thankfully Syaoron arrived not long after she awoke, hopefully signaling an end to the pain in her shoulders and arms.

"There, there." He comforted her, mockingly. Zakuro didn't hesitate to return the care, spitting in Syaoron's face. He was clearly taken a back from this, having just spent quite a nice long time in this very room with Mint who'd not put up anything that could be construed as a struggle.

He wiped the saliva from his face, flashing a distasteful look her way, but it was only brief, and he turned away from her to let the moment pass them both by. He returned shortly with something in his hand. "Well if you're going to be like that we might as well give the puppy a muzzle. Wouldn't want her biting anyone would we?" Into Zakuro's mouth was forced a large ball gag, keeping her Jaw locked and reducing her squeals of displeasure to mumbles and groans. Over the top to add to the humiliation was added a genuine canine muzzle, which in Syaoron's mind complimented her ears and tail he'd now forced her to display. Hopefully he could get that tail wagging.

Zakuro squirmed and grunted, but it was all for naught. Meanwhile Syaoron retreated to the wall that was to become the stage. "I've got a special show I'd like you to perform now Miss Zakuro. One I think you'll be uniquely suited for. You see, Its strikes me that you're probably the most experienced member of my collection, at least as far as matters of a sexual nature are concerned." Zakuro hung on his every word, scared for what he might be suggesting she do. "In a minute I shall invite you onto the stage, free to do as you will with the guest I'll have provided for you. I expect my guest to be fully satisfied by your expert hands, and in return you'll be allowed back into your cage unharmed. If however you fail, or refuse…" He lingered making sure she understood fully the point he was making. "I may decide to make all of your friends more public property. All FOUR of them." The words stung Zakuro like she'd just been stabbed.

Pudding!

It had to be, she was the only group member missing. Did he have her here aswell? What had he done with her? Why wasn't she with the rest of them? Was she safe? Every question imaginable raced through her mind and Syaoron could tell by the look in her eye that the point had been made. He slowly walked up to her, releasing the restraints and letting her collapse to the floor, feeling slowly returning to her aching joints.

"The muzzle is padlocked, as will our guests blindfold. I expect you'll use all of the tools provided to the best of your ability now the consequences of failure are 100% clear." With that she was left alone, with only her thoughts and the sounds of movement coming from the nearby wall. She heard an announcement of some kind being made but her thoughts were racing so fast and her heart beating so loud she didn't really catch any of it. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when the wall split dramatically in two, revealing to her the stage on which she was to perform. It was not a small hall by any stretch, she'd seen many in her time and it rivaled some of the concert halls in main city. Men stared at her and she stood, with all their gazes converging on her.

She stepped forward, meeting the eyes of each and every member of the front row. Their eyes danced and played upon her body, and she could feel their stares on her breasts and pussy in particular. She had elected to shave it regularly which had saved Syaoron a job unbeknownst to her.

She paused, listening to the wolf whistles and calls from the men gathered, wondering what it was she was meant to be doing. It was then that Syaoron reentered the stage. He was rather casually pushing what could best be described as a large circular bed. Red was the predominant colour, with soft sheets and pillows all a crimson colour. Round its perimeter were sex toys of every shape and size, some of which Zakuro had no idea how they were even supposed to work. In the center of it all though, wriggling not dissimilarly as Zakuro had done against her restraints, was a naked and tied down Lettuce.

Zakuro rushed forward, about to help, when Syaoron came casually between the two of them. "Let's not forget our little deal Miss Zakuro." He whispered to her. She wanted to kill him, wanted him to die right then and there in a brutal and horrible way, but there was nothing she could do. The hopelessness of it all swept over her, and with the mask and the muzzle Lettuce wouldn't even know it was Zakuro doing it to her.

Syaoron stepped aside and Zakuro simply shed a single tear. It was time she began, and she prayed that God, and Lettuce, would eventually forgive her.

She rested a knee onto the bed as she leant forward to examine the shivering form of the girl she was tasked with entertaining. Lettuce was inexperienced, that much was for sure, and Zakuro was fairly certain she was a virgin. If she was careful she might be able to keep it that way. Syaoron no doubt had other ideas but perhaps this small rebellion might be enough.

"Who's there?" Lettuce cried out, feeling the weight of the bed change. "Who are all those men I hear?"

Zakuro wanted to tell her, to comfort her, but the muzzle and gag meant she was unable to do anything. She simply stroked Lettuces hair like a mother comforting a child, as she eyed the choices of toys she had.

A hand slipped down from her hair to her breasts and Lettuce, who had been embarrassed and confused before was now almost catatonic with fear. The hands, soft and delicate, felt like a woman's, some mistress that Syaoron had sent to corrupt her. She was going to fight it, fight it with all her might, but as the hand groped one breast, then another, with the crowd cheering the both of them along, she felt her resolve slipping. Her nipples hardened to the touch and she let out a gasp. "Please, stop, I've never been with anyone before."

The words stung Zakuro, but she couldn't stop. She drifted both hands further down from Lettuce's breasts to her stomach, making small, slow circles. She brushed the top of Lettuce's Pubic Mound several times, each time noticing how Lettuce would take a breath, preparing herself for the contact she was most dreading.

Zakuro decided to delay for now, mostly for Lettuce's sake. It looked for all the world, and fealt as much in Lettuce's mind, like she was teasing the green haired girl. Syaoron was inwardly pleased as he sat watching from his prime seat off to one side. Zakuro decided that if she was going to do this she was going to start small. She picked up a tiny vibrator from the edge of the bed and returned her attention to Lettuce. Starting at her pubic mind, she again feigned a tease by moving the shivering cold contact north, back towards Lettuce's breasts. Lettuce gasped as she felt the shudders on her left breast. It danced about her nipple, sending similar shivers of pleasure through her body. She twisted, trying to avoid it like one would twist to avoid being tickled, but it only served to shift the assailants target from one breast to another.

"No! God No! Please stop this." She sobbed, still unable to see anything. She'd tried to remove the blindfold but had been unable to with her hands tied to opposite sides of the bed. The crowd were loving it, but not Lettuce. She cried, and cried as the jolts of pleasure began to course through her.

Zakuro took her time, again delaying, but it was clear that she was expected to do something. The crowd were already asking for more, so, keeping with her smaller instrument, she opted to start the inevitable. The vibrator crept along Lettuce's skin as it moved further and further down, past her stomach, past her pubic mound, and paused, hovering and vibrating over Lettuce's clit.

Lettuce at this point screamed, a loud terrified, heartfelt scream that stabbed Zakuro straight through the heart. My God! She was being raped by her! That thought caused waves of tears to start flowing from Zakuro, but she didn't stop. For all their sakes, she'd need to continue.

Lettuce was being driven mad. The vibrator pulsed and shook her clit, sending her over the edge, The crowd were reaching a fever pitch but nothing like what Lettuce was feeling. Her pussy was now leaking uncontrollably onto the bed and she thrashed and pulled at her restraints to both try to get the unknown assailant to stop and to reach some kind of release. She'd experimented before, she was, after all a healthy young girl, but the combination of everything was driving her mad, the fear, the embarrassment, the prolonged torture, it was all getting too much.

Zakuro finally decided to start bringing Lettuce to some kind of release. She'd held out well, but if the audience and their master weren't satisfied that she'd been satisfied they'd all be in trouble. She stroked a hand softly, over Lettuces unsullied folds as the vibrator continued its job. With a few small circles to play with the some flesh, she inserted a finger into the dripping opening. Lettuce continued her loud objections, interspersed now with moans and screams that were as much pleasure as they were fear. She continued to beg as Zakuro began to move inside her, but her objections fell of deaf ears.

Curling and wriggling her fingers, Zakuro could feel directly the effects it was having on Lettuce, feeling the walls of her womanhood contract as she arched her back. Zakuro herself wasn't immune to all this, a visible sign of arousal for herself now evident on her thighs. It was rather impossible given the situation, and the large number of men egging them on, shouting encouragement or disparaging comments about their anatomy. Had she been paying more attention she might have noticed Syaoron was no longer in his seat, and it would have been less of a shock when she felt his hand brush past her own arousal. He smiled as he cupped her breast and she squeaked through her muzzle at the contact. It sadly wasn't quite what she was expecting, as through a incredible display of self restraint Syaoron elected to not continue with her. Instead he held up a large black item that Zakuro was at least familiar with. "I think you should try this." He suggested in a tone that wasn't really a suggestion. Lettuce heard it to, and the mystery of what it was drove her mad.

Zakuro stood, letting the audience get a good view of her dripping snatch and the large, black, double ended dildo she'd been handed. With a gulp she widened her thighs and inserted it slowly into her, feeling the rush as it filled her up deep inside. The satisfaction was fantastic considering her arousal, but she needed, ached for more now, and she knew the job at hand, and that Lettuce was likely similarly aching for fulfillment.

On her knees, she hovered over lettuce, lining the other end up against lettuce. She didn't want to be too harsh, as this was going to be very painful for Lettuce, so she, panting, stood there for a moment.

Lettuce could feel the foreign object against her entrance. She feared what it was, perhaps some new toy or worse and actual Man begging entry to her most special place. She bit her lip, awaiting the final moment of her virginity and its cruel destruction at the hands of these monsters. It was supposed to be a sacred, special thing and they were going to cruelly rip it from her, and she could have passed out at the thought.

Slowly Zakuro pressed forward, feeling the tightness of Lettuce and the movements she was enacting deep within her womb. Every squirm, every shudder, were transferred back to her and it was heaven, but also quite decidedly hell. Lettuce screamed as she felt the foreign entity begin its entry. She was pushed wider and wider apart, and her movements against the restraints did nothing to deter its advance. She felt the electricity of the experience leap through her every nerve and her screams of pain, of agony and fear had at least an undertone of pleasure, but for all the world she was ignoring it. The abhorrent rape she was undergoing was nothing short of devilish, and she wanted to kill whomever it was responsible.

Zakuro herself wanted to die, as precisely at that moment they both came upon the boundary they were dreading. The entry to Lettuce was hindered by her hymen, the one obstacle Zakuro felt she didn't have the will power to push past, both literally and metaphorically. Lettuce too couldn't bare the thought of what was to come next, thanking god that whomever it was responsible for penetrating her had stopped at this point. The crowd were on their feet as the spectacle reached a literal breaking point. Syaoron walked over to Zakuro and Lettuce with expectation in his eyes. Zakuro could only sob, signaling her hesitation, and Lettuce was still panting heavily. She just couldn't go through with it.

Syaoron walked behind her and put both hands on her shoulders as she continued to cry. For a second she thought he was being kind, and was about to reevaluate her position on him, but with a shock thrust from behind, Lettuces screams rang out round the hall, as Syaoron made sure Zakuro went through with it.

The pain was unbearable for Lettuce, as she felt the big object deep inside her, further than she'd ever let anything go. The pain made her sore, and she screamed, thrashed and cried like never before. Zakuro was still crying through her muzzle as Syaoron encouraged the continued thrusting in and out of Lettuce with his hands placed on Zakuros hips encouragingly. The ever-present pain in Lettuce's loins was now starting to give way to the more animalistic pleasured she'd been feeling previously, but that didn't mean she was enjoying it. The waves of feeling rushed over her, swallowing her like a wave swallowed a non swimmer, and she felt like she was drowning all over again.

Zakuro could feel the build up, and sensed similar from Lettuce, they were both nearing the finish line. Soon it would be all over. As the pace picked up, both Lettuce's and Zakuro's breathing increased in rhythm and the audience could tell the real finale was fast approaching. The whole ordeal was too much to bear for Lettuce but it was soon to be over. Not soon enough though as it was at that point that with a violent jolt her eyes were subject to the full horror of the stage lighting. She squinted and strained, the bombardment to her other senses already too much for her to handle, but it was what she was to see that truly was to drive her over the edge.

"Lettuce my dear, I give you your Lover. I do hope to receive an invite to the wedding." Syaoron laughed as Lettuce let out yet another blood curdling scream. The assailant, the rapist, the person she'd wished dead over and over, was none other than Zakuro. The scream continued as Lettuce arched her back, climaxing hard as Zakuro through sobs and tears reached her own end. And just like that Lettuce finally succumbed to the fatigue and fell unconscious, now being afforded at least some relief from the Onslaught.

Syaoron smiled as the two fell back onto each other on the bed, laughing as many of the crowd found their own end to the spectacle. He had so much more planned for all of them. He just hoped that they'd all break so spectacularly.

**Wow! Two chapters in as many days, and look at how long this one ended up. I was writing this on the bus, and as the bus got caught in traffic this just kept going. Two characters together like this though kinda deserved something special. As always I love to hear back from you guys so if you enjoyed, or have any idea's as to more to torture the mews let me know. Ichigo is in need of a personal session and we still have Pudding's story to deal with yet. Will they ever be rescued, or are they doomed to forever be the sex pets of this mysterious individual?**


End file.
